Et si même les Misérables avaient le droit d'être heureux
by Soledad6459
Summary: Les Misérables avec l'espoir d'une fin plus heureuse pour Valjean, Fantine et quelques autres que je n'ai pas besoin de présenter car vous les connaissait déja bien. Peuvent être t'ils être plus fort que les barricades? Prologue. Chapitre 1 à venir. Cette fic sera classé M. Bonne lecture.


**Et si même les Misérables avaient le droit d'être d'heureux ?**

**Tout d'abord copyright et un (sans doute trop long) mot de l'auteur que vous lirai cependant et excuserez au besoin. **

**Bonjour tout le monde, bienvenue sur cette fan fiction des Misérables qui vous plaira je l'espère. Tout d'abord un scoop : Je ne possède aucun droit ni sur le livre ni sur les autres adaptations de l'œuvre de Victor Hugo (films, comédie musicale de Cameron Mackintosh) sinon je serai riche et malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas car c'est la crise lol. Cela ne m'empêche pas de m'être attachée aux personnages du roman et humblement me propose de peut être leur offrir après les épreuves un fictif destin plus heureux mais en respectant leur situation originelle. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire en quelques chapitres. Le rating est M pour certains thèmes et scènes assez durs (prostitution, violence notamment) Le lecteur est arrivée au prologue de l'histoire, en l'an 1795 là ou tout à basculer pour un certain Jean Valjean. **

**Prologue :**

**Faverolles, département de l'Aisne, Picardie, 24 décembre1795.**

Il se trouvait que c'était la veille de Noël et que dans cette toute petite localité Picarde qu'on appelait depuis toujours Faverolles on ne le célébrerait point cette année tant le froid et la disette plongeaient la modeste population dans un immense désespoir. Nous étions sous l'encore nouvelle ère de la première république française mais le directoire ne faisait pas plus pour sortir la France de d'une situation morose du à la Grande Révolution d'il y a plus de six ans puis au régime de la Terreur instauré par Maximilien de Robespierre et qui finit par lui valoir d'avoir la tête coupée comme avant lui, le Gros Roi Louis le serrurier.

Mais dans ce patelin enneigé, on ne souciait guère de ces affaires de politique tant qu'il y aurait sur la table du pain à manger on se suivait guère des événements dont on ne se souciait pas pourvu qu'il ne nous impliquait pas directement.

Si le lecteur daigne s'approcher hors des sentiers battus de ce village et de son clocher, il prendra le sentier de terre à droite du chemin communal pour y découvrir dans une modeste pâture une maison plus modeste et petite encore qui y était construite avec de la brique rouge et de la chaux. C'était celle de la famille Valjean et neuf personnes y vivaient entassées.

Jean Valjean, 26 ans, nouveau chef de famille, y abritait sa sœur qui était une jeune veuve et ses sept enfants que tous sans exception ils se devaient de loger, nourrir et vêtir.

Nôtre homme était un émondeur de la région comme son père dont il avait prit le nom l'avait était avant lui mais aujourd'hui son fils n'avait pas trouvé de travail depuis des mois. Il s'était bien attelé à prendre toutes les autre tâches qu'il pouvait trouver à exécuter mails la vérité était qu'en ces temps là, les gens préféraient encore faire le travail eux-mêmes et n'avait pas toujours les moyens d'embaucher. Ainsi quand il eut fini de faire le garçon de ferme et le bouvier au début de l'automne, il se retrouva sans aucun moyen pour faire vivre les siens.

Ce soir là, son plus jeune neveu se trouvait être au plus mal et n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. La pauvre créature hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour avoir pitance ne saisissant pas la gravité et le désespoir du mot famine dans tout ce qu'il contenait de privation et donc la seule issue était la résignation d'espérer des jours meilleurs qui semblaient bien vains et loin.

Ne supportant pas la détresse de son neveu, il sortit dans la nuit noire jusqu'à la déserte place du village. Ce dimanche soir, Maubert Isabeau, boulanger sur la place de l'église, à Faverolles, se disposait à se coucher, lorsqu'il entendit un coup violent dans la devanture grillée et vitrée de sa boutique. Il arriva à temps pour voir un bras passé à travers un trou fait d'un coup de poing dans la vitre qu'il brisa net dans un rageur bruit d'estomac réduit à la famine victorieux d'enfin pouvoir manger. Le bras saisit un pain et l'emporta. Isabeau sortit en hâte le voleur s'enfuyait à toutes jambes : Isabeau courut après lui et l'arrêta. Le voleur avait jeté le pain, mais il avait encore le bras ensanglanté. C'était Jean Valjean.

Après un expéditif procès qui eut lieu un an plus tard, il fut condamné à 5ans de bagne et de travaux forcés à Toulon. Une peine si lourde venait de fait de sa réputation de braconnier et qui en toute franchise n'était pas imméritée et quoi il lui fallait manger lui et les siens. De la prison de Laon, il fut transféré à Bicêtre ou lui ferra ses chaînes aux pieds qui tiraient des boulets pour lui rappeler qu'in ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il reçut comme matricule celui de 24601 et avec d'autres compagnons d'infortune, il prit la route du Sud de La France qu'il n'avait jamais encore connu. Et le soleil gagnait encore plus dans les galères même à l'hiver d'un temps qui défilait sans saison.

Il tenta de se sauver trois fois pour tenter d'obtenir de sa sœur qui travaillait maintenant à Paris mais chaque fois nôtre forçat fut repris de justesse. Il fallut pour le discipliner qu'à chaque fois on rallongea sa peine. Le voleur Jean Valjean pour trois tentatives d'évasions encourut rigoureusement cinq années supplémentaires aux travaux d'intérêt général.

**Dix neuf ans plus tard : Toulon, département du Var, Provence Côte d'Azur, France, 1815.**

Aujourd'hui était le jour où on le relâchait. De Toulon, il partirait à la recherche d'un souffle d'une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle vie. L'inspecteur Javert le fit sortir à contre cœur, bagnard d'un jour, bagnard toujours telle était son opinion qu'il ne dissimulait point.

-N'oublie pas mon nom 24601

-Maintenant je redeviens Jean Valjean.

Nôtre homme avait beaucoup erré pour arriver finalement à Dignes ou du fait de son passeport, signe irréfutable de son appartenance aux forçats remit en liberté pour toujours courir en vain après elle.

Dix fois qu'avant la nuit tombée et après de longues heures de marches solitaires, cet homme massif et trapu demandait le gîte et le couvert, une dixième fois les portes des maisons lui furent fermées à la vue du papier jaune qu'il était forcé de présenter (d'ailleurs sa conscience le lui dictait aussi d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais aimé prétendre être ce qu'il n'était pas).

En bougonnant bon gré mal gré, un local finit par lui indiquer la maison de l'évêché prés de la cathédrales. Le nouveau diacre du diocèse Monsieur Myriel qui avait rapidement gagné le surnom de « Monseigneur Bienvenue » en s'installant dans la cité accepta de lui ouvrir la porte en grand et à le recevoir pas moins que s'il c'était agi un prince ou un roi. Le brave vieil homme le nourrit et le blanchit pour la nuit avant qu'il ne reprenne sa route comme il le prévoyait. Il avait même demandé à sa sœur qui vivait avec lui de préparer une chambre supplémentaire avec un bon lit dans de vrais draps. Et Jean Valjean n'avait dormi de telles parures, impeccables et immaculées depuis très longtemps, si fait que cela eut lieu un jour. Au moment du coucher, il resta assis sur le lit, encore tout perplexe de ce qui lui était arrivé. Son compte fut fort vite fait. Si ce bon vieux curé le prenait sur son toit ce n'était que parce qu'il lui inspirait et de la pitié. Et de la pitié, Jean Valjean détestait cela et par-dessus tout qu'on en ressente pour lui. Il n'était pour lui pas normal qu'on excuse ce qu'il avait fait car cette indulgence revenait à pardonner son crime et il théorisait qu'il avait assez expié sa faute pour que non on lui pardonne mais qu'on l'absous de son crime que la gageure d'être quinze an forçat semblait suffire à payé pour espérer repartir du bon pied pour le reste des années que Dieu lui accorderait de vivre. Mais cela lui était refuser du fait de son passeport jaune qui selon lui condamnait selon lui toute réhabilitation et pèserait plus lourd sur sa vie que les chaines et boulets qu'il avait du trainé derrière lui durant presque vingt longue année.

Ce sentiment ne fit qu'accentué la rancune tenace qui le tenaillait au cœur et au corps et qu'il éprouvait face à la société qui, estimait' il, l'avait toujours maltraité et mal-jugé. Tout frais encore de cette rancœur lentement accumulée au cours de ces années de labeur, cette nuit vit l'instant ou il fallut qu'elle remonte pour éclater au grand jour et se faire connaître y compris à celui qui la contenait en lui depuis longtemps et qui si il soupçonnait son existence ne la pensait pas aussi perfide, puissante et dévastatrice.

Sur la table de la salle à manger ou il avait copieusement été rassasié, trônait en son centre un magnifique plat en argent, il avait remarqué sur le vaisselier dans cette même pièce, deux chandeliers en argent aussi dont les bougeoirs posées sur les massifs calambres ornés éclairaient à eux seul la diligente pièce autrement par ailleurs bien coquette.

Dans la nuit noire et solitaire, encore assis et pensif sur le lit, il finit par poser ses deux pieds sur le sol et se trouva debout avant même qu'il n'eut réfléchit à la chose, instinctivement il se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle à manger. Tout était noir, tout le monde dormait. Droit comme une tige, il tendit les bras et s'empara du plat d'argent et s'envola avec lui dans la nature à pas de loup, sans mot dire

Alors que l'eternel vagabond errait dans sa route vers l'inconnu, sur un sentier ou la terre était mouillé, il trouva une pièce de monnaie malencontreusement tombée sur le chemin mais quelques pas plus loin, un enfant, un petit ramoneur se présenta comme étant Petit Gervais, le légitime propriétaire de cet argent venu du ciel. Ce dernier alla de bonne foi à la recherche des gendarmes et leur expliqua la situation. Ils eurent tôt fait d'arrêter nôtre homme toujours dans les environs mais ne trouvant l'objet du délit rapporter par le petit ramoneur n'eurent pas la preuve formelle de son larcin et ils grondèrent Petit Gervais pour avoir menti. Mais quand celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin, piteux et en pleurant sur l'injustice dont il était victime et qui ne serait jamais réparé, ces mêmes gendarmes poursuivaient l'inspection de Monsieur Jean Valjean le forçat trouvèrent dans sa besace un objet qui lui les intéressa fort. Le plat en argent.

-L'évêque de Digne, Mgr Myriel me l'a offert.

-C'est ce que nous allons lui demander.

-Il est reconnu que les forçats soient voleurs. Mais prendre garde à toi si en plus tu es un menteur. On te mettra sous les verrous plus vite que ton ombre.

-Et tu finiras au trou et sans le sou. Lui promit' on.

Et les deux soldats le reconduisent là ou il avait trouvé refuge.

-Messieurs, relâchez le, cet homme vous a dit la vérité.

-Certes ! Prononça l'évêque entre sa barbe

Les gendarmes furent stupéfaits (et déçus) de s'être à ce point trompé. Jean Valjean aurait voulu levé la tête et bombé le torse mais il fallait bien s'avouer les paroles du diacre n'étaient que pure comédie pour leurrer la police Et ce diable de vieil homme savait jouer sa partition tout clerc qu'il était.

-Cependant, il y a bien une affaire que nous devons lui et moi encore réglé.

La maréchaussée se frotta délicieusement les mains à ces dires du prélat tandis que l'inculpé Valjean suait à grande eau du front jusqu'au pied. Ne serait-t-il pas plutôt logique que le prêtre lui joua ici un vilain tour en représailles et allait le dénoncer à tout moment après l'avoir torturé de l'intérieur lui qui bon Chrétien se devait d'aider son prochain. Jean Valjean lui, rendait les coups œil pour œil dents pour dents. C'était là tout ce qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris. Et la raison pourquoi son cœur c'était transformé en pierre.

-Vous êtes parti si vite mon bon monsieur que vous avait oublié ces chandeliers qui vous appartiennent désormais.

Jean que les bras ballant en tombèrent crut presque vaciller quand le religieux mit lui-même les précieux objets dans sa sacoche insalubre et pourrie et indigne de contenir une telle opulence.

-Messieurs, il n'est point d'hommes d'armes dans la maison de Dieu quand vous y voyez que la paix y règne déjà. Valjean, qui ne savait ni lire, ni écrire, trouva cette citation plus belle que tout ce qui était écrit dans la bible.

Les gendarmes furent bien forcés d'être également de cet avis et n'ayant plus de motif pour le retenir, ils libèrent le prévenu et se retirèrent.

L'évêque se retourna une dernière fois sur son obligé et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Mais souvenez-vous monsieur que vous devez utiliser cet argent précieux pour devenir un homme honnête. Allez en paix car j'ai racheté vôtre âme à Dieu.

Jean Valjean sortit du jardin de l'évêché plus confus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été toute sa vie durant mais en même temps il se sentit un espoir encore lointain monter en lui. Peut être était-ce là sa chance de prouver au monde qu'après tout, il montrerait au monde qu'il ne serait pas que 24601.

**Prochain Chapitre : Le temps de Fantine. Je classerai la fic M au prochain post. merci de votre compréhension.**

**Commentaire et avis toujours apprécié. Bisous.**


End file.
